The objective of this project is to develop an automated computer controlled radiation therapy facility in a clinical environment, in order to improve the efficiency with which patients are treated and accuracy to which the desired doses can be delivered. This project also includes the development of hardware, software and the dosimetric program necessary for dynamic treatment. The teletherapy unit, Theratron 80, has ten degrees of freedom as treatment parameters. Currently, with the aid of the computer (PDP- 11/20) we are able to monitor and record these parameters for each patient treatment. Development has been completed and enabled us to use the computer to verify the treatment set-up which is done by therapy technologists. If any significant error is found, the irradiation cannot be initiated. The operator is then informed of the mismatch and may either modify the set-up or override the computer. In the next year, the hardware and software will be developed for controlling the teletherapy unit. The efficiency of patient treatment will be improved by setting this parameter in parallel. The problems of anti-collusion of the system will be studied and overcome. Redundancy will be incorporated into the system to increase its reliability.